Finally
by selfishshipper
Summary: Harry follows Draco into the bathroom. They fight. Harry uses the Sectumsempra curse. But what happens when Snape isn't there to perform the counter curse? And someone should really fix the lavatory door. Warning: GAYNESS! YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO CLICK. EASY PEASY.
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not super good. But please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry's POV

The great hall rang with a million voices. Harry sat eating his eggs thinking about the potions homework he had yet to finish. Hermione sat across from him, nose deep in her book. Ron was devouring pancakes like a wild boar. Harry's thoughts were cut in half when Hermione's head rose from her book.

"She's back," Hermione started. Harry looked confused, "Katie Bell, she's back."

The words clicked in his head. He hastily got up, putting a muffin in his pocket for later, and strode over to the small herd of girls. He found Katie in the center.

"Katie! You're back! How are you..." Harry was cut off.

"Harry, I know what you're going to ask. And the answer is no. I don't remember who cursed me," Harry's heart sank, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just…" in the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white. He turned to face the sudden movement, and found himself eye to eye with the blonde. Malfoy looked from him to Katie, then back to him. He seemed worried. Hermione was right, he did look ill. His eyes were bloodshot. His skin was paler than usual. He turned away hurriedly and ran out of the hall.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I have to go." Harry rushed off leaving her quite confused. He followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall. Malfoy was sprinting now. Harry sped up. Malfoy turned a corner. So did Harry. It seemed like it had been ages when Malfoy finally stopped at the boy's lavatory. He ran inside. Harry followed quietly. He pressed his back against the wall, out of Malfoy's view. Malfoy ran up to the sinks and pressed his hands against the white ceramic. Was he? No, he couldn't be. Crying? Harry watched as he ripped his vest off and threw it to the ground. Damn, why did Harry have to be scrawny while Draco had actual muscles. Had he just thought that? Malfoy splashed water on his face, looking like he was going to throw up. He was sobbing. Actually sobbing. It broke Harry's heart. Harry stepped from behind the wall. Malfoy saw his reflection in the mirror. He turned quickly. They stared at each other in silence, until finally Harry spoke up.

"You cursed her, didn't you?" He said, a little more harshly than he had expected. As if on reflex, Malfoy picked up his wand and shot a curse at Harry. He dodged. What on Earth was Malfoy doing?

Draco's POV

The morning had been going fine until Potter had decided to wreck it. Why was he so nosey? It was one of the many traits that Draco hated about him. Potter had seen him. He'd seen him crying, sobbing like a lost child. Now, Draco was pissed. He fired another spell at Potter, but once again he dodged. Potter threw one back. Draco fell behind a stall. Silence. He crawled under, looking for Potter's legs. Maybe he could do a small leg lock hex, or petrify him for just a moment while Draco escaped. He saw Potter's face under the wall. He sent the first jinx he could think of. It missed him by an inch. Potter was too quick. Draco only had enough time to turn around before he heard Potter scream "Sectumsempra!". Then, pain. All across his chest. He fell to the ground. It felt like someone had slashed a sword across his body. The last thing he saw was The blood that stained the floor. Potter was standing over him looking… scared? Then, everything went black.

Harry's POV

What had he just done? Malfoy lay on the floor, blood staining his chest, dying. Harry's mind was racing. He had to get help. But would he make it back in time? Then, Harry remembered something he read in the book. It had been a counter curse. It was his only him. He knelt over Malfoy and waved his wand over the bleeding body.

"Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." He murmured quietly. The blood vanished, Malfoy's shirt was was cleaned. His cries became small whimpers. Harry was about to get up and leave, when the door slammed shut. He raced over to it. He pulled the knob, but it didn't budge. No matter how hard he pulled, it stayed shut. He tried ramming into the door to break it down, but it stayed in place.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted aloud. He saw the blonde stur. He _had_ to get out of there. Malfoy was going to kill him. Harry sat down by the door, feeling defeated. He closed his eyes, imagining Malfoy screaming in fury. Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Draco's POV

He woke up feeling sore. Why was he on the lavatory floor? Then, he remembered. Potter. He sat, head leaning against the door. This was his fault. He had done this. He was so dead.

"What the hell are you still doing here Potter?" Harry jumped at his words. He looked over to him.

"Having a bloody tea party. What do you think Malfoy? The door's stuck." he spat back.

"I'm stuck with you?" He did his best to sound disgusted. His reputation was at stake now.

"I'm not any more happy about it than you are." Potter relied.

"Right then," Draco stood up, "What happened while i was unconscious?"

"I remembered the counter curse and put it on you. Then the door shut and I couldn't open it."

"Let me see that," Draco strode over to the door. Potter stood up and moved away. He grasped the knob and pulled. Nothing. He pulled harder. Nothing. After about five minutes of pointless tugging, he gave up.

"So I guess we are stuck in here until someone finds a way to open the door." Potter sounded unhappy.

"Why so sad Potter?"

"Just thinking of all the other things I could be doing besides being stuck in a bathroom with _you_."

"Well that's not my fault now is it, Potter?"

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Well I was unconscious so it must be your fault."

"What, you think I want to be in a bathroom with you for a day?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Very funny Malfoy," Potter walked over to one side of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Over here where I can be as far away as possible from you," He spat back.

"Well then I'll be over here, as far away as possible from _you_."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't talk to me."

"What did I just say?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry's POV

It had been about 30 minutes and he couldn't take it anymore. He had never been this bored in his life. He started a conversation.

"Soooooooooo," he started.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"I don't. It's just that I'm bored out of my mind."

"Learn to be patient, Potter."

"Yeah, but that sounds like to much _work._ And us Gryffindors hate work." Harry retorted. Malfoy snickered.

"Fine, if you insist on starting conversation, why don't you ever brush your hair?"

"You know, there is this thing called being civilized and not insulting everyone you see."

"Yeah, I know. But you're so easily insulted."

"Oh how I long to slap you." Malfoy laughed. He actually _laughed._ Was that even possible?

"No one would know, seeing as no one thinks it's important that the lavatory doors have closed."

"Yeah, um," Harry knew he had to ask, "why were you crying?"

Malfoy stopped snickering. He looked deep in thought.

"That is personal business that you should not be asking about, Potter."

"Right then." Harry laughed.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. How did this happen? Why do we even hate each other?"

"I seem to remember you denying my friendship."

"Oh yeah. Seems so stupid though."

"How so?"

"I mean, we could have been friends. But all I did was refuse your friendship and we instantly became enemies. What do you think would have happened if I had accepted?"

"We would be friends, and you would most likely be in Slytherin."

"You think?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but could be start over? Try to be friends?"

"How very Gryffindor of you Potter."

"That is my specialty. So?"

"I guess we could start over. But only if you admit that my hair is so much better than your's."

"You wish," Harry grinned. This was going better than he had expected.

 **Please review. It would mean SO much to me to see that people are reading this. also, please tell me if I make any mistakes. I will try to fix them.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to see that people are reading my stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

Draco's POV

They talked for a while about Quidditch, homework, and what professor Snape most likely has shoved up his arse. Then, they reached the topic of girls.

"Eh, Pansy is quite annoying. But we are supposed to get married when we are older so I just live with it. But what about you? Surely boy wonder has girls herding around him."

"Not really, no. I mean, Ginny's nice, and Cho's very pretty, but I've never been really in love with a girl."

"Really? Me neither."

"Huh. Seems like we have more in common than we thought."

"When you say you've never been in love with a girl, do you mean…"

"Do I mean what?"

"That you're gay. I mean, their isn't anything wrong with that. I am," shit, that was not supposed to come out.

"Wow, um," Potter looked like he had just been told that he wasn't really the chosen one. Confused, scared, thoughtful, and a little bit…. Joyful? That was interesting, "I don't really know."

"Yeah, I really only just found out," why was he still talking! He had never told this to anyone in his life!

"Who would have thought. The high maintenance, all perfect Malfoy was bent."

"Well, who would have thought that the boy who lived even though he really shouldn't have was too?"

"Fair point. How did your parents react?"

"They don't know. No one knows except you now."

"Oh," Potter didn't seem to know what to do with this information, "have you ever liked a boy at this school?"

"Er," why had Potter just asked that? Why did he want to know, "only one."

"Who was it?"

"Someone."

"Aw come on. We are friends now. You can tell me."

"It was just some Ravenclaw."

"Who was it. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me," Potter chanted on. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"IT WAS YOU, OK," Draco yelled. Potter stared at him, looking astonished, "What?"

"I just think that's funny, cause I kind of liked you for a while," he said sheepishly. Draco's eyes widened. Was he actually hearing this? Boy wonder had fancied him? No way. This had to be a joke. But looking into his emerald green eyes, he saw that it wasn't.

"When was this," Draco asked quietly.

"Er, I'm not really sure. Sometime around 5th year I think," Potter said back .

"Oh," Draco felt sad. Wait, why did he feel sad? He was a Malfoy. Malfoys weren't sad. And this was Harry Potter, The Boy Who was his Enemy. Draco had never been this confused in his life. Could he possibly be…. in love with him? Draco took a deep breath and reminded himself of the contract. He was to marry Pansy, not Harry. Wait, had he just thought of him as Harry? Well, there was no going back now. Draco put on a smug look and got to work. He was _going_ to make Harry Potter fall in love with him.

Harry's POV

He had absolutely no idea what the hell just happened. Had he just told him about his little secret crush on him? Not even Ron or Hermione knew that. Yet he had told Malfoy. Of all the people in this bloody school, he told Malfoy. He was going mental.

"Well," his voice startled Harry. It seemed a bit different. A bit deeper, smoother, and… seductive? Ok, now Harry had to be going mental, "I can't blame you, I am pretty awesome."

Harry laughed. Malfoy flashed his winning smile. This was happening. Draco Malfoy was flirting with him. Either that or Harry hit his head really hard and just didn't remember it. Harry was… happy? Definitely hit his head. But what the hell.

"But not as awesome as me," trying his best to match Malfoy's voice, he continued, "I have lived twice."

"Bragging? How very Slytherin of you Harry," he said back laughing. Harry was just about to comment but the he noticed something.

"You called me by my first name," he said curiously.

"Oh," Malfoy blushed. Holy crap, Malfoy actually blushed. Was this even possible?

"Thanks," Harry said, "Draco."

He blushed even more. Also felt his face burning. They sat in silence for some time, until Draco spoke up.

"I'm quite hungry. Any chance you have some food?"

"Er, I have a muffin," Harry responded. He took it out of his pocket, "here, you have it."

He tossed it to Draco, who caught it easily. He took out his wand a muttered a spell. It duplicated. Draco tossed one back to Harry. He caught it.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking a bite.

"No problem," Draco smirked. They ate in silence. Harry started to feel tired. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he thought of Draco.

Hermione's POV

Where the hell was Harry? He had run off after Malfoy and they hadn't seen him sense. He had missed first and second period. Ron was happily munching on a piece of toast.

"Why are you always eating," Hermione asked Ron as he shoved the rest of the toast down his throat and pulled another from his pocket, "and why do you keep food in your pocket?"

"Incase I'm hungry, duh."

"Ok whatever. We need to find Harry. I say if he isn't back by lunch, we tell Dumbledore."

"Sounds good. Will this be before lunch or…?"

"Ronald!"

"Right sorry. When was the last time you saw him?"

"He was chasing after Malfoy. They left the hall."

"Not much to start with but…" he stopped.

"But what?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"Don't we have transfiguration with Slytherin?"

"Yeah, we were just there."

"I didn't see Malfoy," Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh godric, what if they are in trouble?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about Malfoy, but what if he's done something to Harry?"

"We need to tell Dumbledore."

"If that git hurt Harry I'll kill him," Ron said with an evil look. They both rushed down the corridors, up too many flights of stairs to count, and to McGonagall's office.

"We need to see Dumbledore," they said together.

"May I ask why," she said sounding irritated.

"Harry's missing and we need help finding him," Hermione replied breathlessly.

"We think he's with Malfoy," Ron added.

"Alright then," she said, standing from her desk. She lead them out of her office and down the corridor. When they came to the large stone gargoyle, she said "Lemon drops" quietly. The gargoyle jumped aside. Ron and Hermione stepped in.

"I hope Harry's ok," Hermione said quietly.

"I hope Malfoy isn't," Ron sneered.

"Ronald!"

 **Please review! Tell me if I made any mistakes and I will try to fix them! Next chapter gets interesting...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me. Sorry this chapter is a little short but another one should be up today along with this one. Basically lots of fluff from Harry and Draco. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You guessed it! I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry's POV

 _Black. Darkness everywhere. He couldn't see or hear anything. Harry took a step. He fell. Falling, falling into darkness. Into nothingness. Into a void. Forever falling._

Harry awoke with a start. He was sweating. He lifted his head. Why was he… oh. The memories came rushing back. He looked over to Draco, who was snoozing against the wall. What time was it? Of course they had to run into the lavatory with no windows. Harry took out his wand and muttered "Tempus." The numbers glittered in the air. 12:26 pm. It was lunch. Harry felt his stomach growl as the numbers disappeared. He was starving. He looked over to Draco again. His hair was all fluffed because he didn't have his hair gel. It looked adorable. His head was rested on the wall. His hand were in his lap, fiddling with his wand. Harry thought of what he had said. Had Draco really fancied him? It seemed so…. unlikely. Though it would explain why he always _insisted_ on sitting behind Harry, even though no one would let him. And Harry knew he was attracted Draco, and he had been ashamed of it. What would Ron say? And Hermione? " _Well, as long as you're happy, Harry. Though, are you really sure?"_ Hermione would be supportive, but he knew damn well that Ron wouldn't. " _Maybe he's cursed you? That git. You are way too good for him Harry! Why?"_ Ron would freak. Harry laughed at the thought of Ron rushing him to St. Mungo's screaming " _He's gone mental! Everyone stay back!"_ Harry got the sudden urge to go sit by Draco. So, he got up and strode over to where he was sleeping. Harry sat down next to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

Ron's POV

One hour earlier…

"Professor," Hermione said happily, "we need help."

"With what, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Harry's gone missing," she cried.

"And so has Malfoy," Ron said darkly.

"You seem to have discomfort in that thought, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore chuckled. Ron felt his face burning with anger, "Ms. Granger, when did you last see him?"

"Earlier today, he followed Malfoy out of the hall. We haven't seen him sense."

"I see," Dumbledore started, "Have you checked the dorms?"

"Yes sir," Ron said.

"Well, I suggest checking the Marauder's Map. Yes Mr. Weasley, I know of it," he said, sounding amused at Ron's confused face, "I assume you know how to work it?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

"Good. Come back if you don't find him, ok?"

"Ok," Ron said, sounding determined. He was going to find Harry. As they left the office, Ron thought about what Malfoy could be doing to Harry. Horrible things.

"We are going to find you," he muttered.

"What," Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok, well we have classes right now, so we have to wait until lunch to get the map," Ron's heart sank. He gave her a sour look, "Oh come on Ron, Harry can handle himself. And education is _important."_

"Well of course it is," he muttered angrily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Draco's POV

Draco opened his eyes. He looked around. Still in the lavatory. So it wasn't a dream. Then, he realized something on him. He felt pressure on his left shoulder. He turned his head. All he saw was some fluffy jet black hair. _Oh merlin no_. He looked over to where Harry had been. He wasn't there. He looked to his shoulder again. _Oh merlin no._ Harry Potter was leaning against him, sleeping peacefully. Draco was about to scooch away or wake Harry up, but he decided not to. It felt… safe. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he felt happy. Wait, what? No, no, no. He was _not_ falling in love with Harry Potter. No way. They were now allies. Not lovers, _mates._ That sounded even worse. Draco sighed. What would his father say? Draco closed his eyes again. He heard Harry's breathing. It was slow. He really was asleep. He looked… cute. Had he just thought that? Draco laughed quietly to himself. This wasn't to bad…

 **So yeah! Please review. Tell me if i make any mistakes and i will try to fix them. I think next chapter calls for a kiss...**


	4. Chapter Four

**It's time! The chapter we have all been waiting for! Sort of... Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Omg guys, guess what! the most amazing thing happened! I realized... that... I... actually... don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry's POV

Harry awoke. He hadn't slept that good in ages. He shifted a little. Someone groaned. Harry realized he was leaning against something. It felt solid, but not like the wall. He turned his head to find a fluffy mess of white blonde hair. At first, he was confused. Then, he was in shock. He was leaning against Draco Malfoy! And Draco was… leaning against him? Harry jumped back in alarm. Draco shook awake.

"What," he yelped, sounding alert. He pulled out his wand.

"Sorry, sorry. That was me," Harry said quickly. Draco put his wand down and sighed.

"What startled you," he asked curiously.

"Er," Harry didn't know what to say, "well, i was kind of…"

"Leaning on me," Draco smirked, "yeah, I noticed. Except i didn't jump in disgust and wake you up, did I?"

"Sorry, just… er… got… startled," Harry mumbled. Draco laughed, putting his wand back down at his side. Just then, Harry realized something.

"Godric I'm stupid," he said standing up.

"Your point is," Draco asked smirking.

"We have wands," Harry exclaimed.

"No, really?"

"We can just unlock the door with our wands," Harry explained. Draco got up too. Harry watched as he strode over to the door. He mumbled a spell, probably _Alohomora._ A light in the keyhole flashed. Draco grasped the handle again and turned. It didn't work. He cast another spell. It still didn't work. Harry strode over.

"Let me try something," he said, "move out of the way."

Draco obeyed. Harry let out loud " _Reducto!"_ The door didn't even budge. He tried again. Nothing. Why wasn't the door being shattered to bits right now? " _Defindo!"_ Nothing. The door stayed in place. Harry looked over to Draco, expecting him to be smirking. Instead, he looked puzzled.

"That's not good," Draco thought aloud.

"What time is it," Harry asked. Draco mumbled " _Tempus"_. The numbers 2:07 floated in the air. As they shimmered away, Harry looked at Draco. Were they going to be stuck in there forever? He sure hoped not. Draco walked over to him.

"I don't get it. The door should be opening," Draco said, "regular doors don't do that, even if they are wizard made. Someone must have cast a spell on it."

"Who would do that," Harry wondered.

"I don't know," Draco responded. He ran his hand through his wild hair. God he looked hot. Harry had learned to just accept these random thoughts, even if they seemed mental. Harry realized his face was burning. And Draco was watching him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried. And _hungry_ ," he added as he heard his stomach growl. Draco walked closer.

"Any chance you have another muffin in your pocket?"

"Nope," Harry said sadly.

"Hang on, how do I not know that you didn't charm this door," Draco asked suddenly.

"What! Why would I do that," Harry said quickly. Draco moved even closer.

"I don't know. But how do I know you didn't do something to the door?"

"Take my word for it," Harry said, a little more as a question. Draco moved even _closer._

"And what if I don't," he said menacingly.

"Then I'll kill you," Harry said sarcastically. Draco didn't think it was funny. If it were even possible, he somehow managed to get even closer to Harry's face. He could see his storm gray eyes looking deep into his soul. His skin looked soft. His hair scattered across his forehead. His nostrils flared in anger. His breath warm down the side of his face. And his _lips…_ looked soft. And so kissable. Harry had to will himself not to, "Honestly Draco, i was joking."

Draco's eyebrows narrowed, "Well I don't think that's very funny. Now, tell me…" he was cut off by Harry, who apparently realized he didn't have self control. He kissed Draco softly. At first, Draco didn't know was going on. Then, he did. Harry had an expectation of him to pull back or slap him. But he did the exact opposite. He pulled Harry closer to him. He kissed back. Out of all times Harry had ever kissed _anyone_ , this was the best. Draco seemed to fight for dominance. Harry was fine with it. A small gasp escaped Harry's mouth when Draco started kissing harder. More passion. Desire. The burning desire of a thousand suns, Harry thought. After a few more seconds, they pulled apart. Harry was panting, Draco looked… well, Harry couldn't tell. His face was very hard to read sometimes. Finally, he spoke.

"So that's how you shut people up," he joked. Harry laughed.

"Only those who never stop talking," he said back.

"Then I'll just have to start ranting," Draco said, sounded serious. Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione's POV

"Come on, let's go,' ron ranted on. Godric he was annoying.

"Alright alright, I'm coming. She picked her books up and stuffed them into her bag.

"I don't know why we had to stop at the library," Ron retorted as they walked out.

"Because I need to study. And besides, we are going now. So calm down," Hermione snapped back.

"No, i won't calm down. Harry could be in trouble," Ron yelled.

"Ok ok, I get it."

"No you don't," she heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Honestly Ron," she scolded. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, they dropped their stuff on the couch and raced up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Ron looked at the clock.

"It's bloody 2:02 already!" He whined. She ignored him.

"Where is it," Hermione asked him.

"On his nightstand," he replied. Hermione ran over to to the table and picked up the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she mumbled to the map. The words appeared. She opened it hurriedly.

"Come on, come on," she looked through the map. Ugh, too many names! It took her a few minutes before she finally found the name she was looking for.

"There it is! I see it," she exclaimed, pointing to a tag with the name "Harry Potter" on it, "and there's Malfoy. They are in the lavatory! Let's go…" she frowned.

"What is it," Ron asked.

"Ron, what does it mean when the names disappear," she asked quietly.

"Um, Fred told me about it. It's designed to be respective of people's privacy. They're named disappear when they are snogging and stuff," Ron shuddered, "why?"

"No reason, just wondering," Hermione said quickly.

"'Mione, what is it," Ron asked more more ferociously this time.

"It's nothing," she tried to fold it up and run, but he was too fast. He snatched up the map and looked where she had pointed. She watched as his face was filled with horror, than sickness, then anger. Ron looked up.

"No bloody way," he said, his face turning red, "I am going to kill that git."

And with that, he raced out of the room. _This won't be good,_ Hermione thought as she stood up. Draco Malfoy was _dead._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It makes me SOOO happy to see that people are liking this!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks everyone for the awesome feedback! Almost at 500 views! I think I'm going to start doing shout outs for my reviewers. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. There for I do not own Harry Potter. *sadface***

Ron's POV

He raced down the stairs, Hermione calling after him. He ignored her. How the hell? No, no. Definitely not. No way. The map was wrong. _The bloody thing is never wrong,_ Ron reminded himself. He rushed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. So then why were the names gone? And they came back. Ron closed his eyes as he ran, remembering the map. He had seen two pairs of feet in the boy's lavatory, and the second they moved apart, the name tags had said "Harry Potter" and "Draco Malfoy". Ron was going to kill the menace. And Harry. Why would Harry ever? He hated Malfoy. Hermione yelled something like "Leaves!" Ron looked around to see her waving her arms. Then, as he stomped on a step of the stairs, he slipped. Falling backwards he tumbled down the stairs. Luckily, the staircases weren't moving while he fell down them, or he would have fallen and become a Ron pancake. Instead, he rolled on the 5th floor corridor. When he landed, he heard a sickening _crack._ Pain shot up his arm and through his body. He looked up, gasping for air. Peeves was circling him chanting something that sounded very fuzzy. _Peeves, not Leaves. Dammit,_ he thought as his vision became a tunnel. He saw Hermione running down the stairs, some professor behind her. His vision went black, and he passed out.

Draco's POV

His stomach was growling. He was so hungry. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind if he ate his arm. Or clothes? Draco snickered. _Harry,_ he thought. He was practicing some spell with his wand. Probably _Stupefy_. He looked amazing. Draco had never told anyone about his little man crush, yet he had just spilled it to Harry freaking Potter. Then he had kissed him! Draco had kissed many girls, and even some guys. But it had never felt like that. It was burning, needing, meaningful. He hadn't wanted it to stop. After it, he had been so shocked he forgot how to speak. They had stared at each other for a while. He loved Harry's eyes. His favorite color was green. And Harry's eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald. He didn't know what the "eyes like your mother's" nonsense was about, because Lily Potter had brown eyes. He had thought it was quite stupid ever since hearing it. Suddenly, Harry stopped. His eyes were fixed on Draco. He smiled stupidly. Harry smiled back. Then he walked over to him. Draco watched, his heart racing. Harry sat down next to him. Draco could feel his face heating up.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

"Hey," Draco managed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure," Draco said uneasily.

"Why were you crying," Draco gave him a harsh look, "I'm not trying to intrude or anything, I just want to help."

"Saint Potter," Draco mumbled.

"Please tell me," Harry begged.

"You can't help, and you can't stop it," Draco replied stubbornly. But he knew Harry wouldn't give up that easily.

"Well i can try," Harry persisted.

"You're too Gryffindor for your own good," Draco retorted.

"Yeah, and you're too Slytherin. Let people help you Draco," he called him by his first name again. It always made him feel better, "You do trust me, right," Now, Draco was on the verge of tears.

"I… I…" was all he got out. Harry brought him into a hug. He held Draco tight. Draco felt safe. He felt warm.

"It's ok, I'm here," Harry whispered. He lifted Draco head to his.

"You… you won't if I tell you," Draco sobbed out, "You'll leave, you'll hate me. You'll…"

Draco didn't finish his sentence. Harry had kissed him again. Softly, sweetly. In a comforting way. When Harry pulled back, Draco felt like the world had gone cold. He resisted the urge to pull Harry back.

"Now, do you trust me," Harry asked.

"I… I… I'm to kill Dumbledore," Draco finally sobbed out. Harry's face went from shock, to panic, to stress, then back to Draco. Draco expected him to walk away. To scream. To hit him. But he didn't.

"What exactly do you mean," he asked softly.

"V… V… Voldemort chose me to… kill… Dumbledore," Draco sputtered out.

"We need to tell him, Dumbledore," Harry said quickly.

"He'll kill me if i don't," Draco sobbed more. Harry's face went white. He brought Draco's face to his.

"If he even touches you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

And with that, Harry pulled him into another kiss.

Ron's POV

He heard a voice in the distance. He couldn't see. He was being called.

"Ron," the voice came sweetly, "Ron wake up."

He recognized it. It was Hermione. He snapped awake. Hermione was sitting over his bed. He was in the infirmary. No one was there. Just them. Ron's arm hurt like hell. It was in a sling. How had he tripped again? He was running down the stairs and he had tripped. He was going to go… he remembered. His face darkened.

"I see your memory is fine," Hermione said, though she sounded worried.

"Can I leave," Ron spat at her.

"No Ron, you have a serious concussion and a broken arm. You cannot leave," she said sternly. Ron made and "Ugh" sound and closed his eyes.

"Please go get them," he pleaded, "please go get Harry."

"Ron, I can't go into a boy's lavatory. They're for _boys,_ " old habits die hard, Ron thought.

"Please," he made a pouty face. After a minute of his whining, she finally gave in.

"Oh all right! I'll go! But don't blame it on me if I get escorted back by a teacher," she said as she stood up. He watched her leave the room. When he got his hands on Malfoy, he was going to _murder_ him.

 **So a little bit of karma for Ron. And a confession! And fluff. Please review! Next chapter I will be doing shout outs.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys sorry it's short but I'm trying to keep my two chapters a day streak going. Here are the shout outs: ladivina, Murasaki Hina, Roserayrose, Zatsune D. Drarryfan, Kris Awesomeness, there was a guest, and Iya. Thank you so much for the support. It drives me to keep on writing. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll bet you didn't know this. I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry's POV

Harry was in shock. But he was also proud of Draco. He had admitted his secret to him. That was a hard thing to do. Harry was hugging him, holding him close. Draco didn't seem to mind. He was snuggled up against him, whimpering into his shirt. That was a lot to deal with. Harry felt bad for Draco. He wanted to fix it. To make it better. Harry knew that kissing him wasn't going to fix everything. But it felt so _good._ He knew he loved Draco. He had never felt the same way for anyone in his life. Seeing Draco like this broke his heart.

"I'm sorry," Draco sobbed out.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I promise," Harry reassured. It didn't work. Draco was still crying, "we are going to fix this."

"I don't want it," he said. Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't want what," he asked softly. Draco moved up his left arm. _Oh godric no_ , his other hand rising up as well. _Please no_ , his fingers curled around the cuff of his sleeve. _No no, Draco you didn't,_ he pulled up. And there it was. The Dark Mark. The tattoo shone on his pale skin, black and evil. The snake moved around on his arm.

"My… my father made me," he said, still sobbing, but sounding a bit murderous.

"You're… you're a death eater," suddenly, all those times when Harry hoped that his hypothesis was correct, that Draco was a Death Eater. They now seemed stupid. He seemed like a jerk.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. Draco looked up in shock. His sleeve fell back down over the mark, "you were in pain, and I attacked you. I hurt you."

"You didn't know," Draco sided.

"But I feel horrible about it. I wish I had just," he was cut off by Draco. It was his turn to shut Harry up. And he did an amazing job. He kissed him as passionately as he could. Channeling all his emotions into one kiss. Harry couldn't match it. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's upper body. He was holding on tight. The kiss seemed hungry, filled with desire. He had never felt anything like it. His senses went blind. He couldn't hear, see, feel, smell, or touch anything but Draco. That's probably why neither of them heard the small click of a latch, and the sound of a door opening.

Hermione's POV

She strode down the corridor. _Boys,_ she thought as she waved to Dean, who flashed a charming smile at her. Ron was being a total _idiot_. He should have looked where he was going. Then they could have found Harry together, and she wouldn't have to go into a boy's lavatory. If had just stayed calm when… oh. Hermione hadn't really thought about what she had seen on the map. Were they really… kissing? Hermione had found out about Harry's secret crush ages ago, but never told him. It was quite obvious. But he had never acted on it. And now… things would definitely change. Would Malfoy become one of their friends? She laughed at the thought. Draco Malfoy, best friends with a muggle born and a blood traitor. Then again, he was apparently snogging Harry in the lavatory. She turned the corner and came up on the door. She tried it. Nothing. She cast a quick " _Revelo"._ There was a spell on the door. Many spells, actually. She did the counter curse. There was a satisfying "click". She thought before she opened the door. They had been stuck in there for a long time. What would she find. She tried to prepare herself. Surely, if something was happening, they would hear the lock. She braced herself. And with a large breath, she opened the door.

 **Ohhh cliffhanger! I'll bet you can guess what happens next. Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**It's time! You won't have to wait any longer. Because it's out! Wonder what Ron will say... shout outs: ladivina, Murasaki Hina, Roserayrose, Zatsune D. Drarryfan, Kris Awesomeness, Guest :), Iya, and LucyKalyn11. Thanks so much for your support! It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, random joke.**

 **Previously:**

 _There was a satisfying "click". She thought before she opened the door. They had been stuck in there for a long time. What would she find. She tried to prepare herself. Surely, if something was happening, they would hear the lock. She braced herself. And with a large breath, she opened the door._

Hermione's POV

She stood, frozen in shock. Her breathing slowed. She made a silent gasp. In front of her was a site she never _ever_ thought she would see. She had had braced herself for anything, and that meant _anything._ But it wasn't enough. Because in front of her was the two missing boys. She watched as they snogged the life out of each other. Harry wasn't in pain. Neither was Malfoy. They were enjoying it. Harry was making small gasping sounds as Malfoy ran his hand on his back, inside his shirt. Hermione couldn't move. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She saw Harry jump back. He had seen her. Malfoy looked confused for a second. _Oh god_ , Harry's eyes shifted to her and back to him, his face looking red. _Here it comes,_ Malfoy turned slowly. His eyes met her's. His face went red. Hermione was still in shock. Even more so now because Malfoy had just blushed. _That wasn't even possible._ The two boys stared at her, eyes wide, faces red, and mouths open. Finally, she broke the silence.

"H… Harry," she croaked. Malfoy gave her a dark look. What did he think? I as in love with Harry? _That's probably exactly what he thinks._ Harry stood up. He walked over to her. Then he hugged her. Malfoy looked like he was going to punch a hole in the wall.

"Thank god," Harry gasped, "the door locked and we couldn't unlock it and we were trapped in here. I am SO hungry."

"Ok, let's get you some food," her eyes shifted to Malfoy, "do you want to come?"

He only nodded shyly. They walked out of the lavatory. Just then, Hermione thought of something.

"I'll catch up with you guys," she said as she ran back to the door. She looked back. Harry and Malfoy kept walking down the corridor, talking. _Good,_ she thought as she walked back to the door. She got eye level with the knob. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation. The most recent spells shimmered on and around it. The last spell, _Alohamora,_ was her's, the second to last was the locking spell. She waved her wand. The words zoomed closer. She read it.

"Spell used by…" she stopped. No way. Wow. She laughed to herself. She stood up, feeling satisfied. She ran back through the corridors to find Harry. He was going to love this.

Draco's POV

Stupid mudblood. She just _had_ to walk in right then. She would never let him live this down. He and Harry walked down the corridor to the great hall. It was dinner time. He could hear the many voices in the hall. He looked at Harry, who was looking at the floor. What did he think of all this? Had he really meant everything, or had he just gotten caught up in the moment? Just then, Granger ran up to them.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment," she turned to Draco. Why was she smiling like that. She definitely knew something. Could she have found out. Harry nodded and she led him away. Now he walked alone. He strode into the great hall, to exhausted to act smug or smirk at first years. He sat down with Blaize. He seemed surprised.

"'Bout time mate, we've been worried sick," he said, waving his and to everyone. Pansy looked curious.

"Where were you, Dray," she asked sweetly. He had to think of something quick.

"Confidential," he said. She didn't look impressed.

"Oh of course it is," she said sarcastically, "is that where Potter was?"

"No," he said quickly. _Real smooth_ , he thought as Pansy's smile widened.

"Dray… you're blushing," she said snickering. His face was burning. He put his head in his hands.

"I hate you so much," he muttered.

"No you don't silly. Now, where were you," she said, more demanding this time.

"I got locked in the lavatory, alright," he said impatiently, lifting his head.

"Uh huh. Any chance a green eyed sixth year was locked in there too," she smirked.

"Will you drop it," he yelled. The slytherin table went silent. He put his head back in his hands. It was a few minutes before he heard small whispers about Harry. He looked up. Boy wonder was walking in the great hall, looking ecstatic.

"Someone's happy," Blaize smirked.

Harry shot a look at Draco. His friends watched as Harry waved and headed for his table. _Subtle Pothead,_ he thought as a few Hufflepuffs squeaked. This day was never going to end.

 **What did Hermione find? Another cliffhanger? Dun dun dun! Review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys I know it's super short but I really wanted to give you guys to know who locked the door! Plus I don't have a lot of time to write, you know, homework and such. S** **hout outs: ladivina, Murasaki Hina, Roserayrose, Zatsune D. Drarryfan, Kris Awesomeness, Guest :), Iya, and LucyKalyn11. Thanks so much for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too lazy for this. I... don't... own... Harry... Potter... *falls asleep***

Harry's POV

Hermione led him away from Draco. She brought him into an empty classroom. He sat down on a desk.

"Why are you smiling so much," he asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"Why," she asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you lock it," Harry's heart stopped.

"How do you know," he said in a whisper.

"I checked," she said simply, "I looked at all the most recent spells."

"But Draco was the last to cast a spell on the knob," he argued.

"Yes, he was. Then, I saw that you had cast one as well," she chuckled.

"Ugh I can't believe… hang on, as well," suddenly, Harry felt curious.

"Oh come on Harry, isn't it obvious. He cast one too," she said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a five year old.

"We both cast locking spells," Harry said thoughtfully. His face brightened.

"So you admit to closing and locking the door," she said happily.

"Well, yes and no. I did cast the locking spell. But I didn't close the door. Must've been the wind," Harry informed her.

"Or someone who thought it would be a funny joke," Hermione added.

"Well, a good result came out of it," Harry said brightly. Hermione's face darkened.

"Be careful Harry. Remember, this is Malfoy we are talking about," she said warningly.

"Right, I know. What will Ron say," he wondered.

"Probably nothing good. Um, during on of the times you two were… doing that… we were looking on the map," Harry's heart started to pound, "and um… let's just say Ron's a bit more informed that you hoped."

"Oh godric," Harry said. Ron was going to freak. Harry felt his stomach growl.

"Let's go eat," Hermione said, walking over to the door. Harry followed. He thought about what she had said. Draco had cast a locking charm as well. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

They walked through the corridor, and into the great hall. When he walked in, everyone went silent. Except for a few whispers where he swore he heard his name. He looked over to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco sitting with his face in his hands. He looked up at Harry. Not knowing what to do, he waved stupidly. He saw Pansy giggle next to him. He heard a few Hufflepuffs squeal as he sat down. Ron wasn't there. _Thank godric_ , Harry thought as he grabbed a chicken leg. All his friends were staring at him. He had gotten out of the lavatory only five minutes ago and everybody had somehow found out in that time. He looked around the room. He made eye contact with Draco. They stared at each other for a while, until he saw something orange move in the corner of his eye. He turned. Ron was running towards him. _This day just keeps getting better_ , he thought as he turned to talk to his redheaded friend.

 **Well Ron certainly has a lot on his mind. I'm sure he will love to scream it out at Harry. Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late updates. I was super tired yesterday so I forgot to write. Oh and omg over 1,000 views! I never thought that I would get that many views. So thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited! (I'm too lazy to do shout outs, sorry!)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope**

Ron's POV

He strode angrily over to Harry. He looked tired and hungry and a little scared. He watched as Ron got closer and closer, until finally he was standing in front of Harry.

"Hey mate," Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry… please tell me it's not true," Ron said, steaming.

"What's not true," Harry was trying to play it off.

"Don't lie," Ron said furiously. He looked over to the slytherin table. He saw Malfoy, looking pale. He was making eye contact with Harry. He felt his face burning.

"Ron," Harry said, now in a bit of a hushed voice, "please, I can explain this all later."

"No, you will explain it _now,_ " Ron snarled. He didn't care if they were in the Great Hall, he wanted answers.

"Ron, everyone is listening. Please," he pleaded. But Ron wouldn't take no for an answer. He was tired of Harry not telling him.

"Well, why don't I tell them then," he said devilishly. Harry turned white.

"Ron, please. Calm down," Harry said. And that was it. The bomb had gone off.

"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S NOT EXACTLY EASY TO BE CALM RIGHT NOW," he bellowed. The hall went silent.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "please."

"OH I'M SORRY, DO YOU NOT WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE," he went silent, his mouth still moving. Harry looked behind him to see Malfoy, shaking with his wand pointed at Ron. He turned as well. His face darkened. He took out his wand at pointed it at Malfoy, mouthing " _Take off the spell, Malfoy_." He undid the spell.

"Weasley, you do realize that it's highly rude to shout," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Don't tell me what's rude, Malfoy," Ron spat. He turned back to Harry, who looked redder than a tomato.

"Why him," Ron asked suddenly.

"Ron, not here," Harry said, looking around. The hall had never been more silent. Even the teachers were staring at them.

"Harry, you have common sense," Ron pleaded, "I don't care if you're bent," _that's one secret out,_ Harry thought glumly as small gasped erupted from the hall. One Hufflepuff girl actually fainted.

"But not him," and there it was. Ron had said it. Every girl in the room squealed, some yelling " _I knew it!"_ While every boy was either snickering, gagging, or plotting to steal Harry from Malfoy.

"Ron," Harry said, shaking, "stop."

"Please Harry, use your sense," Ron pleaded. Harry stood up, looking down right pissed off.

"WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR BRAIN," he yelled.

"I AM. AND I KNOW NOT TO GO SNOGGING DRACO BLOODY MALFOY IN THE LAVATORY," at least ten Hufflepuff girls fainted at this. Ron looked wild. He turned around, now facing Malfoy. He looked shocked and worried. Good.

"Stay away from Harry," Ron said. He left before Malfoy could even respond. It would do no good. Malfoy wouldn't listen. He needed to come up with a plan, fast.

Draco's POV

That ruddy git. He had just announced their secret to the whole school. He sat back down with Blaize, who looked shocked.

"You snogged him," he asked finally, sounding impressed.

"Shut up," Draco muttered. He was in no mood for rumor starting. He was going to kill Weasley.

"Dray, there is nothing wrong with that," Pansy told him sternly.

"Yes, there is so much wrong with that. He's Harry Potter. I'm a death eater," he said this last part quietly.

"So! That's no reason to shut away love," Pansy argued.

"It's not love, Pansy. I just got caught up in the moment," he looked at her. She looked horrified, "what?"

"I'll just… go then," a voice from behind him said. He knew who it was instantly. He turned around but by then Harry was already making his way out of the hall.

"Go talk to him, Drake," Blaize insisted.

"Sometimes I feel like you're his friends and not mine," Draco retorted.

"No, i rather hate him. But you fancy him, and he makes you happy. And I want you to be happy," Blaize explained.

"Same," Pansy smiled.

"I am surrounded by Hufflepuffs," Draco said as he stood up.

"Good luck mate," Blaize said encouragingly as Draco walked out of the hall. What did he feel for Harry? He had used a very dark spell on him. And yet he had become friends with him in a second. He should have hated him. And yet, here he was, following Harry Potter. What would he say? What would happen? A million questions danced in his head. He finally caught up to Harry.

"Could I talk to you," he asked sheepishly. Harry turned to face him. His eyes were red. Had he been crying?

"Erm… I guess," he replied.

 **Another cliff hanger? I am evil, aren't I? Review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey everyone sorry for the late updates I've been packed with school assignments. Anyways oh my gosh over 2,000 views! I never imagined the fic would get this much attention! And now I bring you an apology chapter! Enjoy! (Once again I'm still to lazy to do shout outs, sorry!)**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even bother?**

Harry's POV

" _It's not love, Pansy. I just got caught up in the moment."_

So that's how he really felt. Just got caught up in the moment. The words buzzed in Harry's head. That's not how he felt. He thought something had sparked. But apparently not. Harry walked through the corridor angrily, tears running down his face. Why was this even happening? How could he be acting like this over _Draco freaking Malfoy_. One day stuck in a bathroom with him and suddenly he was in love. Harry felt sick. He wanted to go lie down. He was headed for his common room when he heard someone behind him. They were walking fast. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want people to see him like that. After the whole Great Hall incident, he didn't need more rumors flying around. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when the person behind him spoke.

"Could I talk to you?" it was Malfoy. Harry turned around, hoping it didn't look like he had been crying.

"Erm… I guess," he sputtered out.

Draco lead him to an empty classroom. He shut the door and locked it. Harry stood watching him, he slowly moved back over to Harry. Soon, he was standing directly in front of him. Draco was a few inches taller, so Harry felt small. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Draco's eyes were gleaming silver.

"Are you ok,' he asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'm… why are your eyes _swirling_ with silver," Harry couldn't contain himself.

"Oh, you noticed that," he said sheepishly, his eyes becoming brighter, "I'm part veela, actually. On my mother's side. They tend to do that if I look at someone I'm…" he paused, but Harry understood. He felt a surge of happiness.

"So, you didn't mean what you said in the hall," he asked eagerly.

"I don't think so. I'm just _really damn_ confused," he admitted. Harry laughed.

"What are you confused about," he asked softly.

"Everything! Nothing makes bloody sense! You use a really dark curse on me and I become your friend. I get suspicious that you've locked us in," Harry cringed, "and I kiss you!"

"Does seem weird," Harry said. He remembered something he read about veelas, "don't veelas have a sort of pairing system?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, that could be it," Harry explained.

"I… I guess," he said. Harry was amazed. Draco was so different. He would have never agreed with Harry on anything. But he looked scared as well.

"Are you ok," Harry asked quietly.

"No, not in the slightest," he replied.

"What is wrong," Harry asked him. It didn't look like he could hold it in much longer.

"I'm a Death Eater. I have all this pressure on me to do good. And if i don't the Dark Lord will kill me. And if I do I'll have to be a Death Eater forever. But I don't want to be a Death Eater. But he said he would kill my parents," Draco rambled on, half crying. After a minute him muttering angrily, he looked up at Harry, who was careful not to look surprised or horrified. Instead, he put on a soothing face.

"It's gonna be fine," he said reassuringly. It didn't seem to help. Draco looked even sadder. His hair had gone fluff and it was about the cutest thing Harry had ever seen. His eyes were a bit red, but also _shimmering_ silver. His skin was regaining its color. Harry walked closer to him and took his right hand. He intertwined his fingers with Draco's. Apparently that was all it took, because before Harry could say anything, Draco had turned around and kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm. Harry kissed back. Their lips moved in sync. After a minute of the small kiss, Harry was suddenly picked up by Draco and sat on a desk. Now, he was of equal height to Draco. His lips parted to feel a tongue slip through. He felt strong arms holding his waist. Once again, they were lost in this. So, once again, they were oblivious to the sound of a lock unlatching and a door swinging open.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," they froze. Anyone, anyone but him. They both looked at him, his black cape flowing. This was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Snape stood at the doorway.

"Professor," Draco tried, but Snape silenced him.

"Out, now," he said sternly. They both jumped up and ran out the door. They ran and ran. They finally stopped at the Gryffindor common room. Harry said goodbye to Draco and walked inside. He strode over to the couch where Hermione had her nose in a book. He sat down.

"Well," she asked suddenly.

"Well what," he said curiously.

"Well what did Malfoy say," she asked, not even looking up.

"Oh uh, he just er… said sorry," Harry sputtered out.

"Harry, you do realize that you are a horrible liar," she said, lifting her head. He was about to say that it was personal when Hermione looked up. Ron was walking happily through the common room, looking pleased with himself. _That can't be good_ , Harry thought as Ron strode up the stairs to their dorms.

"What's up with," Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be good," Hermione replied, "anyways, what happened?"

So he told her everything, even the part with Snape. She would interject every few sentences with "That makes sense" and "Wow" and "I knew his hair couldn't be natural". When he finished, she looked amazed.

"Sounds eventful," she retorted.

"Very," he yawned. It was getting late, he needed some sleep. He said goodnight to Hermione and walked upstairs. When he walked into the dorm, Ron was already lying down. But his breathing was uneven, so he wasn't asleep. Harry walked over to his four poster bed. Something rested on his pillow. He picked it up. It was a small box. On top it said _From Draco_. Harry smiled. He opened it to find his favorite chocolate. How had he known? Harry took a bite. He felt immensely happy. He laid down and got under the covers. Closing his eyes, he drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, chocolates ay? Sounds like a... cliffhanger! Review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry it's short! I've been very excited to do this part of the fic. Thank you guys SO SO SO much for all the support. I only have one shout out today and it's ladivina. This is because I wasn't really going to write another chapter but their awesome review made me want to write more! So once again thanks to everyone who has shown support you are what keeps me going. Also, I am going to be starting a new fanfic. And of course it will be Drarry. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this one. It just wont be updated as often. Anyways enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: *hilarious joke* *punchline* i don't own Harry Potter *clap clap***

Ron's POV

Ron awoke to Harry humming happily. He got up to see him skipping about, looking merry. Now he just hoped it had worked.

"Hey mate, how do you feel," he asked.

"Great! Never better," he exclaimed. Ron got up and dresses, Harry dancing around him. They left the common room and ventured down to the great hall. When they got there, Ron put on a straight face. _Time to see if it worked,_ he thought as they strode in.

* * *

Harry's POV

He had never felt happier in his life. Why? Because he was in love. He had finally come to his senses. How had he not seen it before? He strode over to the table were his one true love sat. All eyes followed him. He reached the spot in which they sat. Their hair was beautiful. Their eyes sparkled. Harry took a deep breath and spoke.

"Morning, Ginny," he said, sounding a bit nervous. Would she notice him? Would she say hi back?

"Hullo Harry," she said, looking confused. Harry couldn't wait another second.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today," he asked eagerly. The whole hall was silent. She stared at him, looking worried. Ron stood next to him. He looked oddly nervous, but happy too. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he say Snape. He glanced over to him. Snape had never looked so murderous. What was his deal? He looked back down at Ginny, who seemed to be having a silent argument with Ron. She looked up at him, her eyes wild.

"Sure Harry," she said politely, I'll be right back."

Harry had never felt so happy in his life. He watched as she stood up and walked over to the head table. The hall was echoing with whispers. Harry didn't focus on them though. He watched as Ginny spoke to Professor Slughorn. She looked even more worried. Slughorn nodded at her. She then walked back down towards him.

"Follow me," she said, sounding confident. He followed her out the corridor, getting death stares, confused glances, and laughs. As he looked from row to row, feeling quite please, his eyes got caught on one person. Their own eyes shimmered silver. He realized he was looking at Malfoy. He quickly turned awake and walked out of the hall. He could practically feel Snape's eyes burning a hole in his head as he turned the corner.

* * *

Ron's POV

It had worked! It had bloody worked! The plan was going fine until Ginny had to ruin it. She would get him the antidote, Ron was sure of it. He would have to think of something fast, something that would make Malfoy furious. _They need to kiss_ , Ron realized. Though the thought of his sister kissing his friend disturbed him greatly, he would have to make it happen. He had to get Harry away from Malfoy, at all costs. He couldn't let what happened before happen again.

* * *

Draco's POV

He felt himself slowly slipping. Harry had just asked Ginny out. How could he? Draco wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Pansy had tried to comfort him, but nothing would help. _So this is how he felt_ , Draco thought bitterly. He walked back to his dorm, Blaise trying to convince him to go down to Hogsmeade with someone else, try to make Harry jealous. He didn't want to. He closed the door on Blaise's face and got into bed. He picked up his book. He would stay in bed and read all day if he had to. But he wasn't going back out there.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh more cliffhangers! What did Ron mean? What did Draco mean? What is 2+2? All these questions will be answered... well I don't really know when. Review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Omg it has been way to long since the last time I posted! Over 3,000 views you guys are amazing! Thank you so much everyone for all your support! This chapter gets interesting...**

 **Disclaimer: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry's POV

He was going on a date with Ginny! He had never been so happy in his life. She lead him through the corridors and to a door. He recognised it as Professor Slughorn's office door. Ginny knocked on the door. Slughorn opened the small window and peeped through. He nodded and closed it. The door then swung open. Ginny lead him inside the large office. She eased him down in the couch. He didn't think much of what was happening, he simply stared into the fire. Ginny and Slughorn we mumbling behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Slughorn came over with a small cup in his hand. Harry looked at it suspiciously.

"Oh, no worries my dear boy! It's only, ah, a celebratory drink," Slughorn said enthusiastically. Harry looked to Ginny.

"It's ok, it tastes great," she said convincingly. With that, Harry took the cup from his professor's hand a downed it. It tasted disgusting. Harry suddenly didn't feel very happy. He felt quite depressed. He looked to Ginny again. She looked worried. At first, he couldn't imagine why. Then, he remembered. The memories came rushing back. He had asked her out. Draco…

Harry felt his heart drop. He stood up quickly and gave the glass back to Slughorn. He then looked back to Ginny.

"Thank you," he said as sincerely as possible. She nodded, smiling. He ran out the room and back to the hall. When he got there, he looked to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. Suddenly, someone walked up behind him.

"He's really depressed, you know," Harry recognized the voice as Blaize Zabini. He turned to face him.

"I don't know what happened. Someone must've," Harry was cut off by Pansy, who strode next to Zabini.

"Used a love potion. Yeah, we know. And we also know who it was," she said casually.

"Who," Harry asked quickly. Who ever had done that would pay.

"Come and see," she said wickedly. She lead the two boys out of the hall and to the dungeons. She came up on a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Pure-blood," she said. The portrait swung open and the common room was revealed. Harry stepped in. It looked as it had four years ago. The walls were emerald green. Small lamps hung from the ceiling. Two large couches sat in front of a black stone fireplace. Someone was sitting on the couch. It only took Harry a second to recognize him as his ginger friend. It was Ron. Harry ran over to the couch.

"You," he asked, feeling hurt.

"Harry, please. I was only trying to…" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"Trying to help? Trying to save me," he screamed. Blaize and Pansy snickered in the background.

"Yeah," Ron said sheepishly.

"Save me from what? What could Draco possibly do that I can't handle," Harry shouted again.

"He could hurt you. He plays games, that boy," Ron started, but then stopped quickly. Harry realized that Ron was hiding something. He was about to ask when someone came down the stairs. Harry looked up to see a bewildered blonde staring at him. His eyes then shifted to Ron.

"What are _they_ doing down here," he asked, looking disgusted. Harry's heart broke a little. How was he going to regain Draco's trust.

"Well, Potter is here to yell at Weaselbee," Blaize started, "and Weaselbee is here because all this is his fault.

"What do you mean," Draco asked. Ron looked like he was about to vomit.

"He love potioned Potter," Pansy said. Draco's face lit up for just a moment. Then, it became murderous.

"Bloody hell weasel, why did you do that," he shouted.

"Because I know you. And I know that you will hurt Harry! Just like you," Ron stopped himself quickly. Harry furrowed his brows. Draco looked mortified

"Draco…" Harry started, but Draco shook his head.

"What happened," Pansy asked curiously.

"Nothing," Ron replied only too quickly.

"No!" Pansy yelped.

"Can we just drop this," Draco shouted. Harry knew he was hiding something big.

"No, we can't" Harry started, "sit down."

Draco looked astonished. Apparently no one had ever commanded him to sit down. He walked slowly over to the couch and sat at the furthest end from Ron.

"Now, what happened," Harry asked firmly.

Ron's POV

This was not happening. He had sworn never to tell anyone of this. And yet, here he was, being forced to speak of it again. Malfoy looked positively sick.

"Well," Harry said impatiently. Ron decided to speak first.

"Er, well. A few months ago, er, I kind of," Ron started, was cut off by Malfoy.

"Ugh, do I have to be the one to explain this," Malfoy said, sounding annoyed, "Weaselbee and I dated for a while."

Ron would have laughed at the astonished faces that he received. But he probably would have thrown up. Zabini was snickering behind them.

"When was this," Harry finally asked.

"Around the beginning of the school year," Malfoy said casually.

"Dray, I can't even… why didn't you tell us," Parkinson yelped. Zabini was laughing now.

"What's so funny," Harry snapped.

"It… it was a bet," Zabini said through laughter. Ron felt even more sick. It had been a bet? He had just thought that Malfoy wanted a toy.

"It was a _bet,_ " Harry asked, sounding angry.

"Yeah," Blaize said, regaining control of his laughter, "I told Draco that if he could date one of Potter's friends for at least a month I would give him fifty galleons. Since he didn't want to be a blood traitor, he went with the weasel."

Harry looked absolutely astonished. But maybe now he would understand. Maybe now he would get why he shouldn't date Malfoy. But by the look on his face, Ron highly doubted it.

"That explains a lot," Harry said thoughtfully.

"So you get why you can't date him," Ron asked hopefully. Malfoy snapped his head to Ron angrily.

"Weasley," he hissed.

"Ron, it's not that simple. I…" Harry stuttered.

"It's not your place to be acting this way, weasel," Malfoy snarled. He then looked to Harry hopefully.

"Er, Draco, could we talk somewhere more, eh, private," Harry asked slowly.

"I think that would be," Malfoy looked angrily at Ron once more. He turned back to Harry, "good."

Harry got up and Malfoy followed. They walked out of the common room. Ron was about to get up as well when Pansy pushed him back down on the couch.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We are going to have a talk about your… problems," she snarled.

"And I'm sure we have lot's of time to talk, since I think Potter and Draco will most likely be taking their time," Blaize smirked. Ron winced.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming! And yet again, another cliff hanger. Review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Ahhhh I'm so sorry I promise I haven't abandoned the fic! I just had a creativity fart. Lol. OMGOSH GUYS OVER 3,000 VIEWS HAHA U GUYS ARE AWESOME! Btw it is short sorry but there is much fluff. Blonde fluff...**

 **Disclaimer: Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the idiots house. Knock knock... *say who's there* THE CHICKEN. OHHHHHIDON'TOWNHARRYPOTTEROHHHHHHHH**

* * *

Draco's POV

Harry lead Draco out of the common room. Where was he taking him? Draco followed anxiously. How would Harry react to the whole Ron thing? They walked silently down the corridors. After jogging up a few stair cases, they reached the seventh floor. Harry turned a corner and hit a wall. Draco recognized it instantly. It was the wall that lead to the Room of Requirement. Harry stood for a moment, looking deep in thought. Suddenly, small designs appeared on the wall. Curling and twisting, they took the shape of a large door. It opened slowly to reveal the room. The walls were painted with scarlet and gold stripes. In the center of the room sat a green couch. On the wall facing it was a burning fireplace. Harry stepped through the entrance, Draco following. As he stepped through, the large door swung shut and disappeared. Harry gestures him to the couch. Second time in an hour, Draco thought. He sat down. Harry sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that Harry said. Draco laughed.

"It's not you I'm mad it. It's that damn weasel," Draco snarled.

"Ron had good reason," Harry pointed out.

"So what? Are you siding with him," Draco asked furiously.

"No, I'm not," Harry started, "but he was trying to protect me."

"By breaking me heart. Sounds more like revenge to me," Draco said stubbornly. Harry looked shocked, "what?"

"Me... asking Ginny out... broke your heart," Harry asked weakly.

Draco felt his face burn, "Yeah," he said sheepishly. Harry's face turned bright red.

"Draco, I want to know that you're not doing to me what you did to Ron," Harry said firmly.

"I became your friend, I spilled my secret out to you, I kissed you," Harry's face became even more red, "what else do I have to do?"

"One thing. Promise me you're not lying," Harry said.

"That's all," Draco said, shocked.

"Yeah, what did you think? I would make you carry me around like Cleopatra," Harry laughed.

"Who's Cleopatra," he asked.

"Never mind, just promise," Harry said quickly.

"Ok, I promise that I'm not playing some sick joke on you," Draco said, sounding very sincere.

"Thank you," Harry said, looking happy.

"Well, now what," Draco wondered.

"What do you mean," Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Well," he started, in a much deeper and seductive voice, "what are we going to do about this?"

He saw Harry smile a little, "What do you want to do about it," he said, sounding awkward.

"Well, the whole school practically thinks it, so why not," Draco purred. Harry's eyes widened. His face turned red.

"I... er... uh," Harry stuttered. Draco laughed.

"You know, I have a thing for awkward brunettes," Draco said, he see his eyes shimmering in a mirror on the wall.

"Do you know," Harry said, his voice growing deeper. He was finally catching on.

"Oh yes," Draco purred. He was not going to go down without a fight.

"Well," Harry started, biting his lip a little, "I have a thing for sexy blondes" he said, lifting an eyebrow. Who knew he could do that?

"I'm sexy now, am I," Draco asked. He wanted to kiss him so bad now. Harry must have noticed the look on his face, because in a second, his lips were on Draco's. The kiss was hot and fiery. Draco had never felt anything like it. Who knew boy wonder was such a good kisser? Draco felt hand travel up his back and pull him closer. He liked this. All those times before he was supposed to be the dominant one, but to be honest, sometimes he wanted to be dominated. He felt the raven's tongue slip into his mouth. He never wanted it to end. Harry's eyes were dark green with lust. Though Draco was the taller of the two, Harry has them positioned so that he was taller. He kissed him harder. Draco heard a moan escape from his mouth, muffled by the kiss. He felt Harry's weight shifting, as if requesting him to lie down. Draco did so. Harry was now on top of him, his body warm and soft. After a a few more minutes of furious kissing, they broke apart. Harry let himself fall onto Draco, who didn't mind a single bit.

"That...," Draco panted, "was."

"Brilliant," Harry finished for him.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Draco smirked.

"Certainly," Harry laughed. They lay there for sometime, until they realized that they had already missed first period. They got up and walked out, waving good bye. As Draco walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he fixed his hair, which looked quite fluffy.

* * *

 **Anyone else feel oddly satisfied? No cliffhanger this time, just fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I expect Ron got a pretty good talk about when it's appropriate to ruin someone's relationship. Everything is settled... for now... Review!  
**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**I'm baaaaaaaack! This chapter is short, I know. Not a good comeback to the story. I'm just getting over some serious writer's block, but it should get interesting soon. But oh my gosh guys. I almost did like fifteen backflips. I'll tell you why.**

 **(yesterday)**

 **Me: Hm maybe I should check my fanfic it's been like a month**

 ***gets iPad and shoves a mound of popcorn in mouth***

 **Me: Ok let's see I've got *chokes on popcorn* HOLY SHIZ OMGODDDDDDDDDDDDDD OVER 7,500 VIEWS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!**

 **So yeah**

 **Disclaimer: Hey I've been through a lot this past month, so don't expect some funny joke. I don't own Harry Potter. Bam son**

* * *

Harry's POV

 _-time skip to lunch-_

Harry strode into the Great Hall, smiling wildly. This day could not get better. Suddenly, someone walked up from behind him.

"Hey mate, I'm sorry," it was Ron. Harry turned to see the ginger, looking pretty awkward. Harry almost laughed, but stopped himself.

"I forgive you, but are there anymore crazy exes I should know about?" Harry responded, trying to lighten the mood. Ron smiled.

"Not that I know of," he said, chuckling. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Hermione looking up from her book.

"So you two are friends again?" she asked hopefully. They both nodded and smiled, filling their plates with food. Ron started eating a chicken wing when Harry started to laugh. Ron looked at him, confused.

"What did Blaize and Pansy say to you anyways?" Harry asked, wondering what torture methods they must have used on him to get him to apologize.

"They gave me a long talk about privacy and your love life. Then Malfoy's. The last part was horrible," Ron winced and Harry laughed, "what happened in that lavatory anyways?"

"Well," Harry started, "someone closed the door and locked it, but the spell was very week. We both ended up locking it ourselves without knowing the other did as well. We actually talked like civilized people for a while," Ron made a face of pure disbelief, "and then… er… you know." Hermione and Ron fake gagged, "then we started talking again and he told me about… _oh godric_ ," Harry stopped. He had completely forgotten about what Draco had told him. Dumbledore, he had to get to Dumbledore. But wouldn't that be betraying Draco's trust? Which mattered more to him, his boyfriend, or his headmaster. He should at least tell Draco before telling Dumbledore, right? Harry got up, his friend's eyes following him. He walked over to the Slytherin table to find Pansy and Blaize sitting together talking. But no Draco.

"Have you guys seen Draco?" Harry asked the two Slytherins. They turned in surprise, obviously not expecting to see him.

"He said he was going somewhere and not to follow him," Pansy said, but Blaize cut her off.

"He said if you came looking for him, to tell you… uh… something about getting help? I'm not sure what it means," Blaize said, Pansy glaring at him.

"I wanted to say that! You always steal my thunder," she whined. The two Slytherins started bickering, which left Harry to his thoughts. He knew exactly what Draco was doing. He didn't know whether to be proud or furious. He had to get to Dumbledore. Quickly.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but I should have another one up soon. It's good to be back and the next chapter should be much longer and more intense. Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hi everyone! It's short again, I know. But the next chapters will be much more intense, I promise. Like I swear. And ohmygoshhhhh guys we're almost at 10,000 views! Thank you all so much for the support you have no idea how much it means to me that people are reading the stuff I write. Tbh I thought this would get like 500 views at the most, but it went so much farther! So thank ya'll so much and yeah. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I got someone special to do this for me**

 **Sirius: she doesn't own Harry Potter**

 **Me: Wow are you... serious?**

 **...**

 **Sirius: AVADA KEDAVRA**

* * *

Draco's POV

"-and… well," Draco was cut off by the sound of a door being opened roughly. His Headmaster looked past him to the person who had barged in unannounced.

"Why hello, Mr. Potter," he said warmly. Draco turned to see Harry, looking almost furious.

"Draco, what are you doing," he said, a lot calmer than Draco thought.

"I want to make things right," he turned back to Dumbledore. The old Headmaster had a small twinkle in his eyes, and a large grin on his face.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. And so Draco explained. He told him everything. How his father forced him to become a Death Eater, how The Dark Lord wanted him to kill Dumbledore, and how he had already tried. Once he was finished, Dumbledore didn't even look mildly surprised.

"Thank you for informing me about this Mr. Malfoy. But I already knew," he said, chuckling.

"How?" Draco asked, shocked. They had done so much to keep the operation secret, how did the old man find out?

"I have my ways," he replied, eyes twinkling, "but there's one thing I don't know."

"What would that be?" Harry asked. Draco jumped a little, forgetting he was even there.

"Well, Draco obviously didn't just decide to tell me. And you two aren't at eachother's throats. So…?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling. Draco was confused at first, but the awkward look on Harry's face made it click. _He knows…_

"Er… well," Harry mumbled. He couldn't seem to find the right words. Draco would have laughed if he hadn't been in the exact same situation.

"Let's just say someone needs to fix the boy's lavatory door," Draco stated. Harry sent him a thankful look, whilst Dumbledore merely chuckled again.

"I will get Filch right on that. As of now, you two may go. Draco, would you be so kind as to come to my office tonight," Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded quickly, "thank you. No, off with the both of you."

The two boys exited the room and walked quietly back to the Great Hall. It was only until they had to part when they realized their fingers had intertwined…

* * *

 **Yus Drarrryyyyyyyyyyy. I'm not even gonna ask for reviews anymore because you guys are awesome. (But feel free to anyways)**


	16. I'm sorry IT'S AN AN

**Yes, I'm not dead. Hurrah indeed. Soooooooooooooooooooooo basically, I've been trying to prewrite the next few chapters so I won't run into this problem again. I've been writing a whole lot of stuff right now and am experiencing writer's block, so that's fun. I should have the next update up soon, and it literally killed me too right it. Let's just say it's got the feels. But what I literally just started thinking about is the fact that A/Ns aren't actually aloud. Yeah, those guidlines that everyone who's wrote a story agreed to say that A/N updates aren't aloud. Lol I'm a rebel though, plus literally everyone else does it too. Oh, anddddddddd I need some good music to listen to right now. Any suggestions that AREN'T TWENTY ONE PILOTS. I asked my friends and that all they said. As of now I'm listening to "Looking like this" by some author I forgot the name of. Anywho, I'll try to update soon. Beyyyyyy**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Yeah, so this is a shitty last chapter. BUT IT'S FINALLY OVER (see what I did there). This fic has been haunting me for months. I lost all inspiration and just could not finish it. I just wanted to get this last chapter and finally be done with it (hehe).**

 **Disclaimer: SCREW THIS! HAHA I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN! xD**

Ron's POV

Ron Weasley sat on a reclining chair, firewhiskey in hand, humming to the radio. Everyone around was talking, but he sat silently, smiling to himself

"To a long life of love! May you be blessed," he heard his mum chant. He raised his glass along with everyone else, chuckling at the couple that sat together on the loveseat, smiling lovingly to each other. No oracle could have ever predicted this.

"And to think, all it took was being locked in a bathroom with this bastard," he heard Harry comment, ruffling his fiance's hair.

"Who knows where we'd be now," Draco responded, pecking him on the lips. Ron only smiled more, chuckling to himself. Oh the irony…

* * *

 _10 years prior._

 _Ron walked slowly after Harry, worried for his friend. He snuck around the hall, trying to figure out where he went. He made his way to the boy's lavatory, eyeing door suspiciously. He noticed the red stained water that was leaking from the lavatory._

" _Boo!" Peeves was suddenly in front of him. "A monster inside that bathroom! Quick, lock it away!"_

 _And Ron panicked. He quickly sent a strong locking spell at the door, yelping when he heard a scream from inside. He turned and quickly ran, not wanting to be sucked into whatever was going on. He could hear Peeves cackling behind him, singing and yelling._

 _When Ron made it back to the Great Hall, he was panting. This was never going to end well._

" _Ron? Hurry up, classes are starting!" Hermione yelled, dragging him by his robes. He shook off his fear and followed her, taking a deep breath._

 _I wonder how this'll play out, he thought, walking into History of Magic._

* * *

Oh the irony, Ron thought as he watched his best mate and his ex-enemy joking and laughing with everyone else. Maybe he'd tell them, one day. Or he'd take that secret to his grave. He'd figure that part out later. The two were so close now, one would never guess that they'd hated each other.

Things just didn't work out as he had envisioned.

And that was fine.

Because everyone was happy.

Harry had someone to love.

Everything had worked out. They'd won the war. There had been casualties, yes, but for the most part, everything was okay.

Everyone was happy.

Finally.

 **Thank you for reading. Eve tho I kinda abandoned this, it's finally done. This was my first ever fic, and it sucks ass. The ending sucks ass, just everything sucks. But it's my first, and I'm so happy it's over. Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed, I encourage you to go check out my other stuff (it's much better than this trash)**

 **Wow, it feels so weird to be done with this.**

 **Thank you one, thank you all.**

 **Good night America.**


End file.
